Hell Tower
Hell Tower is a Trial Challenge Mode map set within a large elevator tower, home of three deadly bosses. Soldiers are tasked to investigate the tower and eliminate the threat. Availability *'CF China:' Altar Trial. *'CF West:' Deadly Tower. *'CF Vietnam: ' Tower of Death. *'CF Russia:' Citadel *'CF Japan:' Deadly Cliff *'CF Brazil:' Deadly Tower *'CF Español:' Deadly Cliff *'CF Philippines:' Deadly Cliff *'CF Indonesia:' Deadly Cliff Stages Floor 1= : Cryogenic Chamber: The opening cut-scene shows two SWATs busting into the tower wielding M4 Commando, ready to fight off any intruders. As they notice, hell has frozen over this entire floor and they are prepared for a cold reception: |-| Floor 2= : The Laboratory:: After defeating the Glacial Beast, the ceiling opens and the elevator starts rising to the next floor. The soldiers are in for a shocking experience as they fight back various machines from a previous mission and some new mechanical foes: |-| Floor 3= : Fusion Reactor: After swatting a giant bug, the soldiers find themselves riding the elevator once more, headed into the reactor. A fiery battle ensues as soldiers are now up against altered versions of previous enemies and then later followed by the final boss: |-| Re-fights= In Hard difficulty onward, after beating Persona, the elevator will drop down back to the first floor, where soldiers will have to battle the former bosses and Persona again one more time to win - they have increased health points and use more deadly attack this time, making it quite hard to survive with minimal casualties. The number of re-fight rounds depends on the difficulty setting, with Nightmare having players battling ALL bosses, including Persona twice. This makes the game twice as long, but the reward crates are also doubled. Tips and Strategies Time limit for this map is set to 90 minutes. Upon reaching 90 minutes, player gets a client error and the match is finished without it being counted and player not receiveing any exp or gp. It is best to play with the "5x Sentry Gun" tactic since they cause high damages to the boss and help the players to kill the NPCs. If there's a lack of Hypomeds and/or Revival Tokens, one person could carry a Health Flag to recover health for the entire team. The Second best tactic is play with the "5x UAV Drone", although they didn't cause high damage as much as the Sentry Guns, but player can run freely without the fear that place the Sentry Guns in wrong way. Cryogenic Chamber= * Shoot the top part of its iceberg to cause more damages. *After the opening cut-scene, quickly place 2 Sentry Guns on the two small entrances that sided to the big entrance in the middle on both sides (one each) and have one person guarding them. Place 2-3 Sentry Guns in the middle where the big entrance is and have the rest guarding it. The small horde (of each small entrance) will only come out once each round (except round 4) so when they are all killed, the two people should join the big entrance (and later on get back to their old position for the next round). *Before round 4 (when the boss appeared), everyone's Sentry Guns now should have been ready to use again so place them equally to form a big enough circle in the middle. No one should be running out of the circle and one person could attract the boss to make it stands still for easier shooting. The Health Flag holder could now place the flag to heal the person whose being killed by the boss. *In the re-fight round, either apply the same tactic or place all Sentry Guns near the north entrance to kill off the Baby Beast. One person can stand still so the boss will also stand still while the rest stay behind and shoot it. Take turn while the other are respawning. *If the team is using "5x UAV Drone" (or 4x UAV and 1x Healing Flag) tactic, just simple run freely and shoot the boss as much as they can. *If the team is too weak, the player who cause most damage to the boss must run around the edge of the map, he won't use Ice Ball, Celling Attack and Snow Breath unless the player make the boss run back inside the map. |-| Laboratory= *After moving up from the Cryogenic Chamber, quickly place 2-3 Sentry Guns on each side of the tower (where the robots spawn). Prevent them from reaching the power center (on both sides too). One person keeping an eye on them on each side is enough. *Same with round 4, apply the same tactic but this time since the boss can give out wide lines of plasma laser, you can jump on the Sentry Gun and then jump another time to dodge the laser easily (without having to decide whether to sit down or jump up). *When the boss goes up to a platform to stand (still), the DMD (white robots) will spawn, have one person guarding each spawn place. *Apply the same tactic before in the re-fight round *There is another tactic in the re-fight round, one player (he / she must have damage reduction items) stand in the place right exactly where the boss go inside the map, he will be stuck above that player's head and only damage with the Slash attack, and the Sonic Wave attack will be useless since it's above all player in the room. |-| Fusion Reactor= *From this floor, it is recommended to save your HypoMed as you will recover your HP fully in the bonus round. Try only to use the small HypoMed if really needed. *After moving up from the Fusion Reactor, place all Sentry Guns (or simply call the Drones) close to the north entrance (where most AIs will spawn from). AIs will be spawning from other entrances as well but one person is enough to kill them. *In the bonus round, all Sentry Guns / Drones should be ready to use again but place them after halfway of the round to help shooting any AIs and so that it is ready for the boss next round. *Magma Demolisher will have significantly less HP during the bonus round. *During the bonus round, everyone should be shooting at the north entrance. When AIs from other entrances starting to appear on the map (as red dots), each entrance should have one person. The unassigned entrance person can go and help to kill off any AIs as the penguin advances around. *Same with round 4 and 8, apply the same tactic. *When the boss is about to blow fire, focus shooting on its head, use AI grenade or the special PVE function of anti-zombie weapons (such as AA-12-Buster or M240B-Tesla). If still cannot prevent him from using that attack, run away far immediately. *In the re-fight round, the boss can throw bombs that will cause 1/3 of the floor to be covered in fire, he won't throw on where he is standing. **When the round started, everyone should be close to the south entrance (farthest away from where he entered from) and place the Sentry Guns there. This is because when a person died, he/she will respawn there which will make the boss change his target as he/she has more HP, run to it and away from the Sentry Guns, making it useless. **Occasionally, he will throw gasoline bomb on a target. But when he came on, he will throw it to the furthest people away which help to dodge it easier. Gallery Images= AI3_HellTower.jpg|Hell Tower AI3_Artwork.png|Artwork |-| Videos= Hell Tower - AI3 - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP CFQQ 2.0 Hell Tower AI3 Nightmare Diff. + AA-12-Infection Gameplay!✔ CrossFire China 2.0 Hell Tower Very Hard (Tháp địa ngục Siêu khó) CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 - Hell Tower (Tháp Tử Thần) - AI3 ☆ Crossfire China 2.0 - Hell Tower (AIMode 3) |-| Instructions= ZA3_GUIDE.png ZA3_GUIDE_1.png ZA3_GUIDE_2.png ZA3_GUIDE_3.png ZA3_GUIDE_4.png ZA3_GUIDE_5.png ZA3_GUIDE_6.png ZA3_GUIDE_7.png ZA3_GUIDE_8.png ZA3_GUIDE_9.png ZA3_GUIDE_10.png ZA3_GUIDE_11.png Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Trial Challenge Mode Category:Challenge Mode